Rose petal Alibi
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: This is my first Degrassi fic, so please don't be too harsh. Manny/Darcy centric. Please read and review.
1. Her world turned to shades of gray

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only the storyline

* * *

_This is my first Degrassi fan fic, so please don't be to harsh. This story takes place during __**7.01 Standing in the Dark**__, but it's also AU.I was inspired to write this particular story after listening to the song __**To a friend **by** Alexisonfire. **_

Chapter One: Her world turned to shades of gray 

_  
I think that it's time to get out  
My patients are fading fast  
the mind bruises just a little bit easier  
in dark times and shadow's cast_

"Darcy what's wrong?" Manny asked worriedly, as she looked down at her best friend.

"I was raped" Darcy said softly.

"What?" Manny said in disbelief, as she sat down on the bench next to Darcy. "I thought you and Peter..." her voice trailed off.

"We didn't. I think... I think someone put something in my drink..." Darcy's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I'm so sorry" Manny wrapped her arms around Darcy, and hugged her tight.

"I feel empty... I feel so alone" Darcy said, resting her head on shoulder.

"You're not alone Darcy... you have me" Manny said sincerely.

_  
What are you suffering for?  
Your pride or some kind of personal war?  
And will you throw it away?  
For nothing more than a simple taste?_

"You really mean that?" Darcy asked, looking into Manny's eyes searching them curiously.

"Of course" Manny rubbed her hand against Darcy's shoulder gently. "I promise you... I'll never leave you, no matter what"

Darcy curled her lips into a small smile, and rested her head against Manny's shoulder once again.

_I'll stay in time and watch you pass by (paranoia woven deep beneath my skin)  
I draw this line and hope you'll take my side (breathe slow, breathe slow)  
You shouldn't have to fight alone (you shouldn't have to fight at all)  
It's nobody's battle but your own_

The two sat there in silence, letting the cool afternoon air wash over them.

Until Darcy sniffled and spoke, "I don't know how I can back to Degrassi. I don't know how I'm going to face friendship club"

"You can't hide, we'll face Degrassi together" Manny said, in a comforting tone.

"But Manny" Darcy started to say.

"I made a promise remember... " Manny paused, and smiled at the shorter brunette. "and it's a promise I intend to keep"

_Panic holds me like a gun  
firm and steadfast bleak and cold  
I think it's time to kill the drama  
This life style's getting old_

Darcy sat there quietly, thinking back to that dreadful night she began to cry.

"Darcy..." Manny said softly. "Everything's going to be okay"

"I'm getting cold. Can we go inside" Darcy said softly, standing up she held Manny's hand and led her inside.

_Whispers behind closed doors  
eyes spy from dark windows  
Plotting minds seek to harm me,  
or maybe not, I don't really know_

Once inside, both girls took off there shoes and rested them by the back door, taking off their jackets and hanging them on the coat rack.

Darcy still holding on to Manny's hand led her upstairs to her room.

Darcy let go of Manny's hand, and closed the door behind them. Manny happily sat on the edge of Manny's bed.

Darcy sat next to her, reaching over for the remote she turned on the tv.

_  
There is something  
Waiting for me  
in the darkest part of my imagination_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Manny asked nervously.

"Uh no" Darcy said, changing the channel. "Do you watch_ General Hospital_?"

"Yeah, it 's like the best soap opera besides _One Life to Live_" Manny said, closing the magazine.

"Oh really" Darcy said, her interest piqued. "So tell me what's so good about _One Life to Live_"

Manny moved closer to Darcy, crossing both legs. "Uh hello, Starr and Cole. Do you not know?"

"Duh, that's why I'm asking" Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well. Starr and Cole are like the cutest couple along with Langston and Markko" Manny mused. "But now there's some serious drama going on with Starr, I mean after um... Cole attacked her, her dad forbid them to see each other. Her dad has totally gone on the war path like if Cole would stop by and request to see her -- Todd's bodyguard would kindly escort him out the door"

"Wow. That's sad. So what happened to Starr exactly?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Uh, she's preggers. And the only person she really has to count on anymore is Langston" Manny said softly.

"Oh, oh. And when Langston found out she wanted to get an abortion she got really upset" Darcy said.

"Yeah" Manny said, curling her lips into a smile. "And you said you didn't watch it. _Liar_"

Manny laughed hitting Darcy in the arm playfully. "Hey"

"Ow" Darcy rubbed her arm.

"Manny are you doing anything on this weekend" Darcy asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

"No... why?" Manny asked curiously, flicking through the tv channels.

"I thinking about going to the movies" Darcy said, reading a article in a magazine.

"Yeah... and" Manny said sardonically.

"Well do you want to come with me?" Darcy asked, tapping her hand on the bed.

"Mmm hm" Manny nodded. "So, what are we going to seeing?"

"How about..." Darcy began, pondering through a small selection of movies in her mind. "What happens in Vegas"

"Awesome. I hear Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz are in it" Manny said happily.


	3. Handlebars

Disclaimer: The lyrics _Handlebars _are property of the respective band **Flobots.**

A/N: _I know I haven't updated this fic in a while, I just been sidetracked with other things. But from now on I'll be updating this fic every two, three days depending on how much time I get. Anyways, enjoy chapter three. !!_

_Chapter Three:Handlebars_

"So it's a date" Darcy said, curling her lips into a smile. She caught herself on her mistake, and blushed slightly. "I... I mean. So friday's good?"

Manny nodded. "Can't wait"

Darcy looked over at Manny, glancing at her watch for a second. "Uh, Manny don't you have spirit squad in like an hour"

"Yeah, why? You make it sound like a bad thing" Manny said, holding her ankle. "But aren't you coming with me. You didn't quit, _did_ you?"

"No reason" Darcy said reverting her attention back to the TV. "Yeah I am. No I didn't quit. But I'm just curious, Is spirit squad still _your_ thing"

"Seriously, Darc you _need _to relax. Of course, spirit squad is still my thing" Manny placed a hand on Darcy's knee responding softly, "but spirit squad isn't _just _my thing. Are you sure you're ready to back to spirit squad so soon, you know after..."

"Okay, Manny. Now _you _need to relax" Darcy began placing her hands on either side of Manny. "I'm fine, really Manny. I'm so happy you care" she spoke the last words in a very evident and sarcastic tone.

"It's my pleasure" Manny said seductively.

Darcy leaned forward, kissing Manny softly yet with such passion... Darcy's room felt as hot as a furnace.

Manny pulled away quickly, her mind flustered and her body in shock. She tocuhed her lips softly her mouth slightly agape. "I... I should probably get going. I'll see you Friday" With that, Manny pushed her feet into her sneakers dragging on her jacket she ran out of Darcy's house not even stopping to say goodbye. She gently closed the front door, leaning against it she ran her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip trying to fight back the tears, that were now welling up behind her chocolate brown eyes.

_What the hell just happened? Did my best friend just... _she couldn't even say the word. She felt like an idiot, she couldn't face Darcy now. Not after...

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

_Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:_

_I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome_

_I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The lyrics _Handlebars _are property of the respective band **Flobots.**

_Chapter Four_

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule_

Manny slunk down against the wall, burying her head in her hands for a few minutes trying to absorb... _How she'd come to this._ She sniffled, pulling herself off the ground, she walked down to Degrassi.

Darcy sat silently upstairs in her room. _She didn't know what had come over her, but before she knew it she was kissing her best friend. It was a simple mistake, she hoped Manny didn't take it the wrong way._

Manny pushed against the two glass double doors, walking into the gym. While there she ran into an old friend, _Ellie._

"Hey Ellie, what are you doing here?" Manny said, pulling her friend into a friendly embrace.

"Showing off my _school - spirit_" Ellie said in a cheerful, sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that's a lie" Manny said, playfully hitting her friend in the arm.

"Ow, okay - okay. I came to see you" Ellie said, rubbing her now sore arm.

"Oh, really" Manny said suspiciously with a smirk. "So what do I owe the pleasure"

"Hangout with me" Ellie said, giving Manny her signature pouty face. "Please, please, please" she pleaded.

Just then, Darcy walked through the gym doors, noticing Manny. She frowned and walked towards the bleachers, hoping Manny would feel sympathy towards her.

Manny quickly glanced at the frowning brunette as she walked towards the bleachers, reverting her attention back to her friend a smile formed across her features. "Sure, I'll hangout with you" she said softly, trying her hardest not to notice Darcy on the bleachers.

"We should... get to class" Ellie said, tapping Manny on the shoulder.

"Uh, you go ahead. I have spirit squad, I'll meet you at your locker after school" Manny said, glaring at Darcy.

"Bye Manny" Ellie said waving goodbye.

"Bye El" she said with a wave, she went down the the locker room to change.

Darcy sat there and sighed sadly, realizing Manny was obviously upset with her she decided not to go after her.

A few minutes later, Manny returned from the locker room clad in a yellow tee with the_ Degrassi_ logo on it, and matching blue shorts. She tapped at her watch impatiently, wondering where the rest of the squad was. _Ugh,_ she groaned. She ran out of the gym to go find Paige.

_To be continued..._

Coming up next: **Where is the rest of the spirit squad, are they hiding for a reason? And is Manny still looking forward to going to movies with Darcy on Friday? And what about Ellie, does she want to do more than just "hangout" with Manny?**

_Find out in Chapter five._


End file.
